W czeluściach ciemności
Prowadzący wyszedł na brzeg jednej z wysp. '' '''Chris:' Witajcie ponownie w Grecji! Zastanawiacie się, czmu niezwykłe przywitanie? Bo zawodnikom od razu przyszykowaliśmy niespodziankę. Zaczął sie diabolicznie śmiać. '' '''Chris: '''No więc ostatnio w odcinku. Zawodnicy stanęli do wielkiego turnieju. Wprawdzie turniej, nie miał nic wspólnego z Grecją ale za to dostarczym mnóstwo zabawy! Nie zabrakło kopania naszych zawodników prądęm, bijatyki.. tak ta zawiść. Xavier wciąż chyba jest zły za utratę noża. Może się pochwalic twardą głową. No nieważne kto oberwał, ważne, że ktokolwiek. Mhaha.. Okazało się, że Paolo ma niesłychaną wiedzę no i to on wygrał miejsce w apartamencie przegranych. A na dramatycznej ceremoni wypadła Anna Marie! Zostawiając Kelly.. jedyną dziewczynę mogącą walczyć o wielką nagrodę. Kto trafi do ćwierćfinału? Dowiemy się dzisiaj w Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać. Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników oraz zdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki. Gdzieś w nieznanych miejsach Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Zawodnicy zostani wyniesiesi do katakumb. Wszyscy leżeli na starych, rozsypujących sie w pył marmurowych fragmentach. Wyglądało na to, że nic nie miało ich zbudzić ze snu. Jednak bardzo się mylili. Paolo: moja głowa... cała mnie.. ier Kelly: Nie gryź! Szarpała z jego głowę chcąc się wydostać. Kelly: '''Weż do cholery idż się powieś! '''Paolo: Mam problem... Zaczął płakać ze smutku. Paolo: Twoje włosy mi smakowały! Victor: 'Ludzie uspokójcie się! ''Osunął kołdrę spod której wyszedł Xavier z nozyczkami. '''Xavier: Wykastruję cię i oddam twoją płodność w podzięce szatanowi! Jak piorun wystrzelił i pobiegł do ściany. Victor: Makabra. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy jego naprawdę pogrzało do reszty! mam inne ważniejsze sprawy. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zginie! '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hah.. zostałam jedną dziewczyną na boju. Jak się z tym czuję? Zajebiście! Bo jestem jedną z tych najleszych które zostały i zobaczycie, jeszcze to wygram! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ona smakowała smacznie.. a ja nie chcę do więzienia. ''Kelly zbliżyła się do ściany starając się znalesć swoje ubrania, ale wystraszyła się. Ściany były wilgotniejsze niż te na statku, dodatkowo półmrok sprawiał, że tracili koncentrację i gubili się w nim. '''Xavier: Moje wspaniałe królestwo mroku! Paolo: '''A ja ją posmakowałem '''Victor: A on chciał mi obciąć.. Kelly: 'Weż nie dokańczaj tego... ''Sprawdzała aż nagle rozpaliły się pochodnie. Victor jedną opnął z póobrotu, natomiast Xavier schował się pod kocem. '''Xavier: '''Aaa.. jasość!o.. '''Kelly; My jesteśmy... Rozglądnęła się i padła na ziemię załamana. Kelly: '''Znowu w katakumbach! '''Paolo: '''W tych przynamniej się mieszczę. '''Kelly: Pewnie.. tak jak wstajesz z łużka dwiema stronami. Paolo: 'Słabo.. Wsadż nogi do wiadra to za darmo grzybową zrobisz! ''Zaczął się brechtać jak świnka. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Przyznaję.. punkt dla niego. '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wciąż czuję jej smak! Na dodatek teraz grzybowy! '''Victor: No więc.. co z ... Nagle z sufitu wypadła krótkofalówka. Victor: 'O.. ''Podszedł i chwycił za krótkofalówkę. '''Victor: Halo! Słychać nas? Kelly: Weż człowieku oddaj to! Wyszarpnęła mu z rąk. Kelly: 'Więc.. najpierw się ją włącza ośle. ''Przełączyła pstryczek i nagle rozbrzmiał głos Chrisa. '''Chris (Przez krótkofalówkę): '''Ależ to było naiwne. '''Kelly: Gdzieś nas zabrał! Chris (Przez krótkofalówkę): '''Nas? Raczej was! Jesteście w podziemiach poidobnych do tych w Knossos. Tam odbędzie się wasze zadanko, które jest przebanalnie proste! Pamiętacie tego automatona Bobbiego? '''Xavier: '''Takiego psychopaty się nie zapomina.. to mój idol! '''Chris (Przez krótkofalówkę): '''Ten idol ma jeszcze jedną podobną maszyne schowaną gdzieś tutaj gdzie was wysłałem. Musicie go odnaleść i rozwalić. '''Xavier: Zadanie idealne dla mnie! Paolo: 'Ale ja nie lubię niszczyć... '''Chris (Przez krótkofalówkę): '''A co mnie to.. kto wykona zadanie będzie nietykalny no a ktoś wyleci na ceremoni! Więc powodzenia. ''Nagle krótkofalówka buchła jej w ręce. 'Kelly: '''Naprawdę.. jak niby mamy to zrobić! '''Xavier: '''Ja dam sobie radę i nic mnie nie powstrzyma! ''Wybrał jedno z przejść i zaczął biec przed siebie. '''Victor: '''Paolo może ze mną pójdziesz? '''Paolo: '''Pewnie! '''Victor: '''Ok! We dwóch rażniej. '''Paolo: '''Num! '''Kelly: '''Chłopcy.. a mnie może wezmiecie? '''Paolo: Wolę ganiać świnie po polu niż ciągnąć jedną za sobą. Zaczęli się śmiać, a wkurzoan Kelly rzuciła w niego kamieniem. Kelly: 'Odpadniesz! Gwarantuję ci to! ''Wkurzona odeszła i poszła jedną ze ścieżek, podobnie jak chłopacy. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Chłopacy szli spokojnie jednym tuneli. '' '''Victor: Paolo masz chwilę pogadać? Paolo: '''No pewnie! '''Victor: '''No wiesz.. pewna sprawa mnie trapi. '''Paolo: Jaka? Victor: Wdarłem się do kuchni Chefa.. Nagle westchnął zaskoczony. Paolo: 'Jak mogłeś!? ''Spojrzał się na niego samutnym wzrokiem. 'Paolo: '''Jak mogłeś mi nie przynieść jakiegoś jedzonka!? '''Victor: '''Ja nie wdarłem się tam specjalnie po jedzenie.. cóż chciałem psikusa zrobić ale usłyszałem coś strasznego. '''Paolo: 'Że nie wyda nam obiadu? '''Victor: Skup się proszę! Paolo: Już.. już.. kiedy nie jem przez dłuższy czas trochę mi odbija. Victor: 'Chef mówił coś.. coś o.. ''Nagle pochodnie przygasnęły trworzac mroczną atmosferę. '''Victor: O pozbyciu się Chrisa! Paolo: Nie!!!! Victor: Taaak! Paolo: 'Nie.. nie o to chodzi.. ''Lekko się osunął wystraszony. '''Victor: Na serio cię to nie przeraziło? Paolo: '''Za tobą? '''Victor: Nic nie ma.. Sięgnął ręką macając jakieś futro czegoś. Victor: '''Mięciutkie.. '''Paolo: '''Nie rozwścieczaj go.. '''Victor: Co! Odwrócił się i zobaczył wielkiego szczura z zębiskami jak brzytwy. Victor: 'A... to.. ''Szczur się uśmiechnął i po chwili zawył i zjawiła się chmara mniejszych szczurów, które zaczęły się oblizywać. 'Victor: '''Myślisz, że to wegetarianie? '''Paolo: '''Nie sądze... AAAA! ''Zaczął uciekać, a Victor biegł tuż za nim. Szury ruszyły pędem za nim. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Xavier szedł pewny siebie prosto przed siebie. '''Xavier: Co za mroczne mikejsce skrywajace tajemnice. Wąchnął kurz. Xavier: 'Musi być bardzo stare.. ''Lekko dotknął wyryty napis. 'Xavier: '''I na pewno przeklęte.. Muahaha! Idealne.. dla pana ciemności! ''Chciał efektownei zarzucić peleryną, ale skapnął się po chwili że jej nie ma. 'Xavier: '''Przynajmniej wiem jak działać. ''Szedła dalej aż nagle za nim spadła ściana. 'Xavier: '''Huh? ''Rozkojarzony padł na ziemię gdzie prosto w niego wycelowało z kilkaset strzał. 'Xavier: '''Muahaha! Moc szatana! ''Wstał i ustawił się. 'Xavier: '''Przeklinam was na wieki! ''Strzały leciały w jego kierunku, a on efektownie je zatrzymywał i odrzucał z powrotem zatykając pułapkę i prowadząc do jej zatrzymania. 'Xavier: '''Jam jest wybrańcem cie.. ''Nagle coś mu się wbiło i padł. 'Xavier: '''mności... A... ''Padł i został gdzieś zaciągnięty. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Kelly oczywiście wkurzona na Paolo szła swoim korytarzem. '''Kelly: Nah.. musze radzić sobie sama. jeszcze to zniosę. Zakrywała się swoim ciałem. Kelly: 'Dlaczego do cholery jest tak zimno!? ''Chuchnęła spoglądajac na ledwo widoczny obłok. 'Kelly: '''No i jeszcze ciemno. Chris jest naprawdę zajebistym z najgorszych prowadzacych. ''Idąc coraz bardziej drżały jej ręce. '''Kelly: Jak zaraz czegoś nie znajdę to zamarznę. Przyśpieszyła swój chód i bacznie starała się rozglądać, ale nic nie mogła zauważyć. Kelly: Proszę.. chociaż.. Nagle zderzyła się z czymś... albo.. Kelly: Auć.. ..z kimś! A tym kimś okazal sie być. Owen: 'Człowiek! ''Złapała ją i uścisnął. '''Kelly: '''O matko.. Pa.. zaraz? Ty nie jesteś Paolo! '''Owen: Nie wiem kto to , ale ja to akurat Owen! Kelly: 'A kojarzę cię! ''Przekręciła zawiedzona głową. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego do cholery natrafiam na samych pażdziochów z otyłością! Kelly: Właściwie co ty robisz tutaj? Owen: To zabawna historia, ale Chris obiecał mi zapas pizzy jeśli zejdę tutaj. Nawet mi dał jedną! Podciągnął koszulę i wyciągnął jeden kawałek pizzy. Owen: Może chcesz? Przyjrzała się mu i zauważyła naskórek oraz włosy. Kelly: '''Może sobie odpuszczę.. '''Owen: Jak chcesz. Sam zaczął sie nią zajadać. Kelly: 'Zaraz.. wiesz gdzie wyjście!? '''Owen: '''Ta.. '''Kelly: '''Chociaż tyle.. '''Owen: '''Zaprowadzić? '''Kelly: '''Niekoniecznie. ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać. '''Kelly: Znam sposób, żeby Chris ci więcej pizzy dał! Owen: '''Naprawdę? '''Kelly: Oczywiście! Szyderczo się uśmiechnęła. Kelly: Pomożesz mi złapać Bobbiego! Owen: Ale na pewno dostanę jeść? Kelly: 'Pewnie! ''Machnęła ręką i złapała za jego. '''Kelly: Ruszamy! Owen: Hurra! I we dwoje zaczęli szukać Bobbiego. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Chłopacy wciąż biegli przez dziwny korytarz, który dziwnie im się dłużył. Szczury nie odpuszczały im. Paolo: 'Zaraz będzie ze mnie należnik.. ''Przecierał sie koszulką po twarzy. '''Victor: '''One naprawdę nas nie chcą zostawić. '''Paolo: '''Co robimy? '''Victor: '''Mam pomysł, ale raczej zagryzą mnie jak się rzucę. '''Paolo: Wiem! Nagle zaskoczył mu pomysł. Paolo: 'Ściągnij ubrania! Zapach je przyciąga! '''Victor: 'Że co! '''Paolo: Koszulę i spodnie zdjemij! Victor: 'O wyzwanie! I to w biegu. Extra! ''Jak powiedział tak zrobił na chwile skoczył i w czasie skoku udało mu się ściągnąś spodnie. Koszulę normalnie ściągnął. Paolo się nie cackał i rozerwał ubranie jak gdyby nic. 'Paolo: '''Rzucaj! ''Puścili ubrania z rąk, które spadły na szczury. Te nagle przestały gonić i zaczęły szarpać materiał. Chlopacy skręcili w jeden z tuneli. Paolo padł zmęczony na ziemię. '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wspominałem, że jestem mądry i mam czasem wpaniałe pomysły? Paolo: Uff.. jaka zimna i przyjemna kamienna podłoga. Victor: 'Uf.. ja też oddech złapię. '''Paolo: '''Ale i tak długo biegłem. '''Victor: '''No.. i ta adrenalina. ''Nagle się nabuzował i zwymiotował bokiem. '''Victor: Eh.. Paolo: '''Sorki.. '''Victor: '''Więc, jak go znajdziemy? '''Paolo: Nie wiem, ale dziwnie zaczęło się chłodniej robić. Victor: Też to czujesz? Paolo: '''I to nie od podłogi. '''Victor: Może pójdziemy tym korytarzem spacerem. żeby szczury nas nie dopadły. Paolo: 'Chwila.. ''Nadymały mu się policzki więc wstał i odsunął się jeszcze na chwilę na bok. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg 'Kelly: '''No i? ''Stanęli na jakimś skrzyżowaniu czterech korytarzy. '''Kelly: '''Gdzieś mnie zaprowadził! '''Owen: Przepraszam, może nie pamietam do końca wyjścia. Kelly: 'Jesteś bardziej bezużyteczny niż sądziłam. ''Parchnęła i zbliżyłą się do korytarzy. '''Kelly: Działaj sam.. z twoją pomocą i tak mało zdziałam. Owen: 'I dobrze! Jesteś potwornie wkurzająca! '''Kelly: '''Genialnie! ''Nagle coś jakby zastukało. 'Kelly: '''Co do cholery? ''Nerwowo się spoglądała i zbliżyli się do siebie. '''Owen: Może jednak.. Kelly: Tak zostańmy.. Zauważyli jakby ktoś się z oddali zbliżał. Bobbie: 'Witajcie.. na spotkaniu ze śmiercią! ''Nagle przesłzy po ich plecach ciarki i chieli uciekać, ale schwycił ich liną. Oboje padli na ziemię. '''Bobbie: Mhahahaha! Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg W międzyczasie rozebrani chłopacy szli sobie spokojnie schodami w dół, które prowadziły w dół. Akurat szli tym samym korytarzem gdzie się skryli. Victor: Więc.. wiesz co można zrobić? Paolo: Chodzi o Chefa? Victor: '''Dokładnie.. czuję się troche niespokojnie z tą myślą. '''Paolo: '''Ale czy to nie ich sprawy? Dorosłych? '''Victor: '''W sumie.. ale to wciąż mi nie daje spokoju. '''Paolo: '''No przecież go nie zabiją! '''Victor: Ale mam wrażenie, że on chce z nami od początku to zrobić. Paolo: 'Jemu tylko żyłka pulsuje i nic więcej. '''Victor: '''Ale zauważyłeś, że często znika! '''Paolo: '''Spokojnie.. będzie.. ''Nagle walnął o drewniane drzwi. '''Paolo: '''O wyjście! '''Victor: Myślisz? Paolo: 'Zobaczymy! ''Zaczął szarpać za klamkę. '''Paolo: Zmęczyłem się.. Victor: '''Strasznie szybko.. '''Paolo: Biegłem prawie jak samochód jedzie więc się zmęczyłem! Siadł na schodach i zaczął ciężko oddychać. Victor: No to próbujemy.. Zaczął szarpać się z zamkiem. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Tymczasem za dżwiami właście Bobbie wraz ze swoją zdobyczą wszedł innym wejściem do swojego sekretnego labolatorium. Bobbie: Witajcie w mojej twierdzy. Kelly: Twierdzy? To jest chore.. Wszedzie staly wypchane księgami regały, przerażającystół alchemika oraz stół z gilotyną. Na stole był związany Xavier. Xavier: 'Wróciłeś dupku! Skopię cię za to! '''Bobbie: '''Spokojnie! ''Wziął Kelly i związał jej ręce. Stawiałą opór ale na marne. '''Bobbie: Czas więc na karę! Kelly: '''Karę? '''Bobbie: Zniszczyliście duplikat mojego pana w Knossos. Tego nie zniszczycie! Xavier: '''On jest moim mistrzem.. '''Kelly: '''Mistrzem!? On jest psychicznie rąbnięty. '''Xavier: No i? Ale jest do szpiku zły! Kelly: 'Jeśli przetnie nas obwinię ciebie. '''Bobbie: '''To dobry pomysł. ''Podszedł i spuscił na dół gilotynę. '''Bobbie: Czas na śmierć! Muahaha! Nagle drzwi zostały wyważone. Victor: No w końcu rozbroiłem zamek.. Paolo: 'O robot! '''Bobbie: '''Intruzi! ''Rzucił się na nich wyciągając sztylet, podobny do tego co miał Xavier. jego oczy aż zabłysły. 'Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Gdy go ujrzałem... zapragnąłem go mieć.. a nie jestem materialistą! '''Bobbie: '''Gińcie! ''Zaczął nim wymachiwać, ale Victor po paru sparingach z Xavierem wiedział jak się bronić. '''Victor: '''Uwolnich ich.. '''Paolo: Już.. Podbiegł do Xaviera i go rozwiązał. '' '''Paolo:' Szybciej.. Kelly: '''Dlaczego jego! On jest mniej wazny niż ja! '''Paolo: Ciebie nie odwiążę. Lubisz leżeć! Zaczęła się nerwowo szarpać. Kelly: 'Człowieku! W takiej sytuacji! ''Jak skończył nagle Xavier poleciał prosto w strone robota przygniażdzajac go do ściany. 'Victor: '''Mamy czas.. ''Podbiegł i zaczał rozwiazywać dziewczynę. '''Paolo: '''Chwila, a to kto? '''Kelly: Nikt ważny.. W końcu ją rozwiązał. Ta wstała i pośpiesznei szukała czegoś. Kelly: Dobra.. mi to wisi zadanie.. chcę stąd wyjść.. Tak im się bliżej przyjrzała i zaszokowała się. Kelly: Wy jesteście.. Nieprzyjemnie spojrzała na fałdy Paola. Kelly: '''Nago!? '''Paolo: Przewiebny spacerek! Victor: 'Wstydzę się.. ''Zarumienił się jak burak, a Paolo zaczął się śmiać. W tym samym czasie Xavier właśnie uderzał w pierś robota. '''Xavier: '''Oddawaj mi nóż! '''Bobbie: Jesteś strasznie silny. Xavier: Jak czegoś żądam.. Uderzył jeszcze raz w jego pierś przebijając mechanizm. Xavier: 'Dostaję to czego chcę! ''Nagle dosżło do spięcia. Wyrwał z ręki nóż i się cofnął. 'Xavier: '''Muahahaha! '''Victor: '''Zaczynam się coraz bardziej ciebie bać... ''Nagle kelly sunęła jedną z książek gdzie odkryła się winda. '''Kelly: Mam! Cała czwórka szybko wbiła do niej i pojechali prosto w górę. Wyjście z tajemniczego miejsca Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Ziemia się rozsunęła i nagle podjechała winda. Dwi się otworzyły i Xavier wyleciał z Kelly i Victorem jako pierwszy. Victor: 'O fuj.. jak tam śmierdziało.. '''Kelly: '''Zaraz żygnę.. '''Xavier: '''Nawt trupy tak nie pachną. '''Paolo: '''Kiedy sie stresuję to puszczam pieski. Hihih.. '''Kelly: '''Teraz to żeś wataha zapodał. ''Ledwo się powstrzymała i pobiegła zwymiotować w krzak. '''Chris: No witam zawodników. Lekko się zniesmaczył widokiem dwóch prawie nagich zawodników. Chris: Rozumiem, że zabawa przednia była. Kelly: '''Pozwę cię za to.. '''Xavier: Ja odzyskałem nóż! Dumnie go uniósł. Chris: O więc znamy zwycięzcę! To Xavier! Xavier: '''Ave mi! '''Chris: A pozostali cóż... traficie na eliminację. Victor: A właście gdzie jesteśmy! Chris: Cóż.. bardzo blisko tej osadki. Właściwie nawet nie płynęliśmy daleko. Wszyscy sie załamali. Kelly: '''Wrobiłeś nas w to od początku? '''Chris: No taki miałem zamiar. Zaczął się wrednie śmiać. Nagle machnął ręką, żeby zatrzymać smród. Chris: 'Ale najpierw ogarnicjcie się.. śmierdzicie.. Statek, łazienka Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Zawodnicy siedzieli w strojach kąpielowych pod prysznicami. '''Paolo: '''Kompu kompu z wieczora.. '''Victor: brakowało mi tej chwili relaksu. Podkręcił wodę i się opłukał. Po chwili wyszedł z kabiny. Victor: O tak.. Zaczesał swój mokry włos na fryz. Victor: Więc Paolo.. idziemy się przebrać? Paolo: Już.. Zaczął się szarpać. Paolo: Tylko wyjdę z tych drzwi.. Victor: 'Powinieneś bokiem iść. ''Pomógł mu wyjść i razem opuścili łazienki. '''Kelly: Nareszcie.. Xavier! Przemyśl to! Xavier: Niby co? Kelly: '''Wywal Paolo! Proszę... '''Xavier: Ty mi nie rozkazuj. To będzie koniec dziewczyn... Spójrz na siebie.. Zarzucił ręcznik na siebie i wyszedł. Kelly: Jaki koniec! Będziesz żałował tego! Jak gdyby nic olał ja i wyszedł. Ona załamana siadła. Kelly: I dupa.. odpadnę.. Ledwo się podniosła i skierowała się do wyjścia. Eliminacje Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Chris: 'Witam więc was na eliminacjach! ''Zawodnicy zniecierpliwieni siedzieli na trybunach. '''Kelly: '''Błagam.. '''Paolo: '''Czuję się całkiem.. fajnie! '''Victor: '''Obym nie odpadł.. obym nie odpadł. '''Chris: Wow.. bardzo spięci jesteście. Xavier: '''Hah! Nie wszyscy. '''Chris: Co racja to racja. Xavier, łap swoja pochodnię. Rzucił dla niego jedną z pochodni. Xavier: '''Mhaha.. '''Chris: '''Drugą pochodnię dostanie... Victor! '''Victor: Uff.. Uspokojony złapał ją. Kelly: Możliwe?.. Paolo: 'Zaczynam się bać.. '''Chris: '''Więc.. ostatnią pochodnie dzisiejszego wieczoru dostaje... .... ... ... ... ... ... ''Dramatyczne zbliżenie na Kelly ... ... ... ... ... Dramatyczne zbliżenie na Paolo ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kelly! Ty... Nagle wstałą i wybuchła nadzieją. 'Kelly: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Odpadasz! ''Nagle złamała ręce, a Paolo złapał swoją pochodnię. '''Kelly: '''Coś powiedział? Spojrzała się na Xaviera. '''Xavier: Bez żalu! Wolę zgnieść ich niż ciebie. Kelly: Ty.... wy wszyscy... Paolo: '''Hurra! To zemsta za Jessicę! '''Kelly: Wy wszyscy zapłacicie mi za to! Dostała napadu szału, ale nagle Chef się na nia rzucił i związał ją. Kelly: 'Tyle czasu zmarnowałam z wami idioci! jeszcze będziecie żałować tego, że mnei się pozbywliście! Victor to ciota! bał się wszystkiego, Xavier to idiota a Paolo! Na niego szkoda słów.. i oni są w półfinale! '''Chris: '''Nie będę ręsknił. ''Pociągnął dżwignię i Kelly wyleciała daleko za horyzont ubrana w kaftan. '''Chris: Na pewno wiemy, że będzie męski finał! Ale kto się w nim znajdzie? Jak potoczą się losy naszej finałowe trójki i czy dam im równie niebezpieczne zadanie jak dziś? Dowiemy się tego w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki